One Who Worships Me
by rpgfan100
Summary: The one person who loves Tsukasa almost as much as Tsukasa loves himself.


One Who Worships Me

Tsukasa knew that he was the best thing that God ever created. He's handsome, he's charming, and he looks great in any pair of clothes. No matter which world he went to, he could have its residents eating out of his hands in just a couple of days. Tsukasa let out a low sigh, throwing yet another terrible picture to the ground. In addition to his looks and charisma, Tsukasa was also good at everything he did. The instant he touches something, he gains skills that rivals the best of the best. He was good at everything, except Photography. As you would expect from a God, he did nothing wrong. Whenever he touched a camera, he knew he could take pictures that would be surpassed by no other. He could, if it wasn't for the fact that every world they visited rejected him. How dare the world try to censer the genius that was the creation of God. Ignoring the quiet echo of a closing door, Tsukasa began to fiddle with the camera in his hands. He didn't even notice that Yusuke was in the room until he spoke.

"Natsumi-chan and Grandpa went for a walk" says Yusuke "Do you want something to snack on?"

Tsukasa nodded, but he called Yusuke over first "Is Kivala also gone?"

"Yes sir, I saw her leave with them."

A grin creeped onto Tsukasa that couldn't mean anything other than an evil plan had been formed in his head.

"In other words, we're alone?"

"Yep" says Yusuke.

"Good, than go put on your "Tsukasa Special" ok?"

"Yes sir!"

As Yusuke walked to the back room, Tsukasa noticed that a big smile had been plastered to his face since Tsukasa mentioned the outfit. It was surprisingly innocent give what it was. It wasn't long before Yuusuke returned, his outfit completely different. The outfit he was wearing was basically a school boy outfit that was a few sizes to small, but it had some…obvious differences. He wore a black jacket with yellow buttons, but he wore nothing underneath. Since the jacket was way too small, this basically left him with an open half shirt. He wore matching black short shorts. The button at the top of his shorts was undone, giving Tsukasa a peak at his blue briefs. Yusuke blushed when Tsukasa called for him to come closer. Tsukasa begins to looked over Yusuke, his hands wandering all over Yusuke's body. Yusuke makes no attempts to stop him, nor did he attempt to hid his moans when Tsukasa begins to grope his abs or his growing bulge. He sticks his hand down Yusuke's pants and fondles his clothed bulge a bit before removing his hand completely.

"Alright, you're acceptable. Now go make my snack" says Tsukasa, shooing away the still blushing Yusuke.

"Yes sir" says Yusuke, bowing before leaving the room.

Tsukasa removes his shirt before begin to look over the camera again. Sometimes, Tsukasa hated this damn camera. He hated the camera for disobeying a rule that was an absolute for everyone else, he hated the camera for going against him, and he hated the fact that he wanted to keep taking pictures, despite the camera refusing to cooperate. The urge to throw the camera across the room was getting stronger until Yusuke came into the room. As Yusuke sat the tray down, he could see Tsukasa taking his pants. Tsukasa could see Yusuke's eyes begin to shine when he saw Tsukasa.

"You've been a pretty good servant these past few days and I haven't had the chance to get off in a while. I'll let you help me" says Tsukasa, his legs spread wide open.

Tsukasa could see Yusuke's mouth begin to water as he fell to his knees between Tsukasa's legs. Yusuke pulls down Tsukasa's underwear before throwing them to across the room, desperate to see Decade naked again. As Yusuke rubs his chest, Tsukasa begins to be think about the beautiful boy currently worshiping him right now.

Nobody loved Tsukasa more than himself. That was an undeniable truth. But Yusuke love Tsukasa almost as much a Tsukasa loved himself. It started out as a pretty normal friendship…normal by Tsukasa standards anyway. But over time he became more… devoted to Tsukasa. He started getting him food and making him stuff. But it eventual got to the point where he was waiting hand and foot for him. It only made sense though. Tsukasa was worth waiting hand and foot for.

Tsukasa let out a moan before looking down at Yusuke. The boy was licking up and down Tsukasa's shaft, lapping up his pre-cum like a thirsty dog. Sliding his hands under Tsukasa's thighs, Yusuke took his cock in his mouth before beginning to bob up and down. Tsukasa tried to hold back his moans, but he eventually decided to not even bother. He could tell that Yusuke was pretty happy that when the moans of Decade started to fill the air. Once Tsukasa could feel himself getting close, he grabs a fist full of Kamen Rider Kuuga's hair before pulling him of his cock. The boy was starving for Tsukasa cock, because he started groaning when Tsukasa pulled on him and tried desperately to stay attached to the man's cock. Needless to say, Tsukasa loved this.

"Having fun?" asks Tsukasa, not losing his grip on Yusuke's hair.

Yusuke nodded as best he could in his position. Maybe it was the trail of saliva that ran down his chin and decorated his lips, but it looked Yusuke was actually shining when his smiled. Tsukasa returned his smile before shoving the boy back down to his cock. Once he was close to the edge again he shoved Yusuke farther down his cock, forcing the boy to take it all. Yusuke did seem to mind though, since he was hungry for Tsukasa's warm cum. It didn't take him long to get just what he wanted. He was able to take most of it in, but Tsukasa saw a bit fall from his lip and before begin to trail down his chin. When he saw that Yusuke was beginning to saw, he quickly pulled the boy in from a cum-filled kiss.

Yusuke's eyes grew wider as he shared a kiss with Tsukasa. He knew that Tsukasa probably just wanted to taste his own cum, but he didn't care. Tsukasa pulled away from Yusuke and let the star struck boy fall to the floor. He stood up and went to pick up his discarded clothes before returning to look at the boy one more time. He could tell that at some point during the experience Yusuke had cummed in his underwear, because he could see the front of his underwear was wet. Despite this, his cock was still rock hard. He was quite sweaty and was breathing really hard. As he saw Yusuke gently stroke his stomach with one hand and his wet, clothed erection with the other, he smiled. The boy was a sweaty, horny mess. Grabbing his camera, Tsukasa takes a picture of the boy. Yusuke doesn't get up, but Tsukasa can see a smile on his face. Kneeling above Yusuke's face, Tsukasa licks the still remaining trail of cum before walking out of the room, leaving the boy to take it all in. Tsukasa chuckled to himself a bit before disappearing into the back room.

Author's Note: I'm on a roll this month. Not much to say here other than I hope you enjoyed the story. I hope I wrote Tsukasa and Yusuke in character. I love the magnificent bastard that is Tsukasa and I thought that a story like this would fit him. I'm quite pleased with this attempt at writing a sex scene. Until next time.


End file.
